


Vid: Silver & Gold

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fanvids, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Behind shut doors I've found what I look for.- Silver & Gold, by Pieces of Juno





	Vid: Silver & Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to use this song in ages, and when I saw willowsmarika's awesome [gif set](http://willowsmarika.tumblr.com/post/162868627464/i-recognise-those-tired-eyes-with-fond) I finally had the perfect excuse. ;)

**Music** : Silver & Gold, by Pieces of Juno (extract, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEPlcCQdWSw))  
**Additional sources** : Comme Un Frère (2005), Latter Days (2003), Jett Black & Levi Karter - Flip Fuck

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_silvergold.zip) (.mp4, 86mb)


End file.
